Betrayal
by JacNaylorRocksMySocks
Summary: Sam makes a discovery when she goes through Tom's belongings. Where will this leave the two?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still writing 'The Blame Game'. This is just a side idea that I came up with yesterday and started to write. Please Read and Review:) **

**A Double Life **

Sam and Tom had been together for a few months now. Things were going fine between them. In fact Sam couldn't be any happier, she was happier then she had been with Dylan. There was something about Tom that she couldn't put her finger on. She wasn't sure if it was his down to earth personality, the fact that he took time out to work with kids as his job, his sense of humour. Or just him himself.

But one thing was certain, she had fallen for Tom hard. She'd never fallen for someone the way she had fallen for Tom. They had discussed kids and marriage two topics that Sam both wanted with Tom, but they had agreed that they're careers first.

Tom was working on his afternoon shift. But that morning he had transferred his belongings into Sam's apartment. He had to work so she had managed to transfer the boxes of his stuff into the spare room of her apartment. Once she placed them down. She started with the first box. It was a collection of CD's even Sam was shocked at his music collection but that was one of the things she loved about him. She would leave him to sort through them himself.

Second box were his clothes. She hadn't had chance to make some room in her wardrobe for them. Thirdly came a box of photographs, and photo albums. She pulled out one of the albums and had a skim through it.

Only to find photographs of Tom with another woman. A woman Tom had never mentioned to Sam before. She pulled one of the album and noticed the writing on the back. It was Tom's handwriting

**This was taken four days before our wedding day :-)) xx**

Horror. Shock. Numbness. Every emotion possible was what Sam had felt. She looked at the photo once more. She looked at it more carefully this time. As she looked she could see the way Tom was staring at this woman. With lust fill eyes. Full of love. Exactly the same way he would look at her. Suddenly Sam felt the urge to be sick. But wasn't.

_Was Tom married? Was She, Sam Nicholls his bit on the side? There must be an expiation for this. She knew that Tom was a player and a flirt but if he was married. And that was a very big if. Was she just another one of his affairs? Would he soon get bored of her and dump her, and then go back to his wife? That's if she was his wife of course. She needed proof first._

Sam then placed the photograph down. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to look through the rest of the photo album. But she pulled herself together and had a look. Good thing she had because she found even more photos of Tom with this woman. And not only that. But with 3 young boys.

_Where these boys Tom's kids? Was he really a married man that was playing away and Sam just happened to be that person he was playing away with? _

All these questions were racing around inside her mind; surely not. He couldn't be. He couldn't possibly been lying to her this whole time. He had told her that she was the first woman he'd ever truly loved.

Sam felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as the tears began to fall down her cheeks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for this fic. Just to let you know about my other fic "The Blame Game" Sam will be waking up in the next chapter. And she reveals who the arsonist is! Anyway enjoy this one, Please review as always :-)) x **

Sam wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. When she heard the lock of the door going knowing that Tom was returning from his afternoon shift. She pulled herself together to await his arrive. She wasn't going to confront him discoveries just yet.

Firstly she needed to solid proof to prove her suspicions about him. She soon heard Tom calling her name. Once she pulled herself together to brace him. She left the spare room and greeted him on the stairs. Before she walked down them one by one. Before meeting him at the doorway.

"Hey" Tom smiled at her

"Hey yourself" Sam replied as naturally as she could.

"Enjoyed your day off?" Tom grinned at her.

"Yeah, you know I helped a man move in with me today" She smirked at him.

"And do I know this man?" Tom asked

"I should think so. He's standing right in front of me" Sam grinned at him.

Tom quickly scooped her into his arms and he kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a short but gentle one.

"You've been crying haven't you?" Tom asked when Sam pulled away

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows

"You tasted of tears. You're not having second thoughts about us moving in together are you?" Tom asked quickly.

"Course not, you go and unpack your stuff. I'm going for a run. Won't be long" Sam mumbled.

"Okay, you fitness freak" Tom joked.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong in keeping healthy" Sam retorted back before heading out and closing the door

She walked down the pathway and along the street once she was as afar as possible away from the view of the house.

She went for her run before stopping in the park. Grabbing her breath back. She sat herself down on the park bench and made a quick call.

"Rachel, It's Sam, listen can you do me a huge favour can you do a background check on someone for me?" she asked her friend

"Of course" Rachel replied.

"His name is Thomas Matthew Kent, date of birth 20th March 1984" Sam said giving her friend the information.

"thanks Sam, I'll look into it now, and I'll give you a call once I know details" said Rachel.

"Thanks, you're a pal" Sam replied before quickly ending the call feeling very satisfied with herself before carrying on her run...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam headed back from her run. Satisfied with herself for making that call. Now all she had to was wait to find out more about him. As she let herself back into the apartment she wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead before heading into the living room. To see Tom focused on the TV but her moment caught his attention.

"Hey, enjoy your run?" he asked her

"Yeah," Sam replied as once more naturally as she could.

"I got us a film in if you want to watch it later?" Tom asked

"Sure, sounds good. I'm just going to refresher up from my run" Sam commented leaving the living room. Tom really didn't suspect a thing. He didn't notice any change of tone in her voice.

Once she headed upstairs and headed towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. Turning the shower on, before slipping out of her running suit and slipping into the shower. Letting the warm water sooth her aching muscles. And letting her thoughts wonder.

Soon enough to Sam's annoyance the warm water soon ran cold and she shivered and wrapped the towel around her frame trying to keep the warm water for a bit longer before she quickly got changed and dried her hair. She could still hear the television from downstairs.

This meant Tom hadn't left the living room .Feeling her I-Phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and slid the bar across to unlock the screen she stopped before she read the text to look at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Tom. In they're early happy days.

She was going to have to change her wallpaper. She couldn't bear to bring herself at it anymore. The man she suddenly grown to distaste and hate for lying to her.

But what was she going to do once she had the proof. Confront him? Or plan revenge? She wondered before she opened the message

**Rachel**

Got what you asked for, I'm in town tomorrow. Want to meet up? X

Sam couldn't help but smile at the text. Oh she couldn't wait, she quickly typed a reply back to Rachel telling her tomorrow would be fine as she was on early shifts along side Tom. She suggested the coffee shop not far from the hospital. She always got Tom's coffee for him so that would give her the perfect excuse to get away for a few minutes.

Once she sent the text she placed her I-Phone back into her pocket and headed downstairs into the kitchen. She saw the DVD on the kitchen top. It was a copy of Ted. A film both she and Tom had been planning on seeing. She fetched a bowl from the cupboard and put half the bag of popcorn into the bag before picking up the DVD, and headed into the living room. Handing Tom the DVD and placing the bowl of popcorn down on the table

Tom slipped the DVD disc into the DVD player and sat himself back down on the couch. Sam noticed Tom had slipped his arm around her shoulder. Usually she would snuggle closer to him whenever he did this. But she really didn't feel like it at all. Instead she concerted on the film.

Tom couldn't help but notice that Sam was stilling a few meters away from him. Infact she had barely said one word to him since she'd returned from her run. He noticed that her attention was firmly locked on the film so any chance of conversation was little. None the less he thought nothing of it and whatever was bothering her she would come out with it eventually.

Soon enough the ending credits came much to Sam's disapproval. she knew this meant that there were chance for a conversation. As she took the DVD out of the player. And placed it back into the box. She turned the player off along with the TV. Before turning the lights out and heading upstairs in complete silence. Tom sighed. Something was really bugging Sam. Only he couldn't put his finger on it. Before he followed her upstairs. He fell asleep quickly meanwhile Sam laid on her back facing the ceiling tears falling from her eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. **

The following morning Sam woke up an hour early before her alarm clock was due to go off. She reached for her dressing gown and wrapped it around her frame. While Tom was still asleep. She left the bedroom unable to bring herself to look at him while she got dressed. Once dressed she went to make herself some breakfast meanwhile Tom stirred in his sleep. His hand searched under the sheets obviously expecting to find Sam's hand as well but when all he felt were cold sheets. His eyes shot open.

Something was still bothering her he could feel it. But he didn't know what. She just seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder treatment. Maybe moving in together was too soon. Maybe it was a bad idea. But Sam had been so certain on the whole thing. So why was she suddenly giving him the silent treatment.

He quickly got changed and Sam's alarm then went off which he quickly turned off before heading downstairs. He noticed Sam was fully dressed. He admired the beautiful view from the doorway. Sam turned to face him. With a half heartily smile before standing up.

"There's a plate of toast on the table. Help yourself." She muttered going to leave the kitchen only to find Tom grabbing hold of her hand.

"Sam is everything okay?" he asked her picking up a silence of toast.

"Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" she asked him.

"I don't know, you just seem off, Not your usual self" Tom muttered.

"I'm fine, honest. Hurry up we're going to be late." Sam mumbled grabbing her coat and waited for him. Tom picked up another slice of toast before hurrying to catch up with her. They soon left both walking into work in silence. Usually the silence wasn't a problem but this was incredibly awkward before Sam stopped at the near coffee shop.

"I'm going get an coffee, your usual?" Sam asked suddenly breaking the conversation.

"Sure." Tom replied.

"Right you head on in and I'll catch you up" Sam commented. Tom nodded before heading in direction of the emergency department while she slipped inside the coffee shop. Before looking around. Looking for Rachel. She soon spotted her and headed over to the table.

Rachel got to her feet and embraced Sam with a hug, once the two ladies had finished they're embrace Sam down opposite Rachel. And she noticed a brown folder on the table. This was clearly the information about Tom. Sam suddenly felt excited at the prospect.

"I got that thing you asked for" Rachel said picking up the folder and passing it to her.

"Thanks, Rach, you're a star" Sam commented quickly pocketing the folder into her bag before facing her friend.

"So who's the guy?" Rachel asked.

"What guy?" Sam said all too quickly.

"The guy you obviously walked in with. So are you going to introduce us?" Rachel joked.

"Oh that's Tom" Sam mumbled.

"The same Tom you asked me to…" Rachel trailed off.

"Yes that's him" Sam mumbled.

"So what's he done to make you want a background check?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"I found these photos in his belongings after helping him move in. and I wanted to find out whether he's actually married with children." Sam finished.

"Oh crap. Sam you sure as hell know how to pick them" Rachel joked.

"Watch it Bailey. You can talk. Listen I've got to go. But we should meet up again soon" Sam mumbled realising her shift started five minutes ago.

"Yes. We shall indeed" Rachel replied.

Rachel got up to her feet to give Sam another hug.

"Thanks again for this" Sam mumbled once she broke away from the embrace.

"No worries" Rachel replied as she watched Sam left the coffee shop..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: the chapter you've all been waiting for, here it is! Enjoy! :-))**

Sam headed into the department once she'd left the shop. Realising she was late then she thought. She quickly changed into her scrubs. Placing her bag inside and locking the locker. After tom's words of advice to always lock it.

She threw herself into her work. That morning to make up not only for being late. But because she loved her work.

It wasn't till near dinnertime Sam finally managed to get away and have her first break of the day. She headed back inside and over to her locker to pull out her bag before she headed outside the furthest she could get before she sat down and pulled out the folder. She braced herself before opening it.

She pulled out the first piece of paper and started to read.

**First Name: Thomas**

**Middle Name: Matthew**

**Surname: Kent.**

**Date Of Birth: 20****th**** March 1984**

**Age: 28**

**Background history: Taken into care aged two months, were in care until adopted aged four. Been with foster parents till 18 years old.**

**Profession: paediatric doctor at Holby City E.D**

**Relationship Status: Married with three children. All boys.**

**Partner's name: Michelle Evans(before changing it to Kent after they got married).**

**Children's names: Michael, Peter and Jonny. **

**Children's ages 4, 8, and 13,**

**Added notes: Michelle is down as Tom's next of kin should anything happen. The same with Tom being Michelle's next of kin. **

Sam had read enough she closed the folder with a thud. She felt sick. Sick to the core of her stomach. How he could do something like that to her. How could he do something like that to his family..

Sam noticed a telephone number at the bottom of the paper which belong to Michelle. Sam braced herself sensing there was only thing she could do. Contact her and come clean about Tom's unfaithfulness.

She pulled out her i-phone and quickly typed the number on the screen before placing the phone to her ear and listened to it ring before the other person at the other end answered,

"Hi, is that Michelle?" Same asked.

"Yes, who's asking?" she said back

"I'm Sam Nicholls. I'm ever so sorry to tell you this, but your husband Tom has been having an affair behind your back.. With me" Sam choked out the words a lump thick in her throat. There was silence before Michelle spoke again

"You bitch" and with that the conversation ended…


End file.
